


5 Times Victor Nikiforov Nearly Got Arrested For Public Nudity (and One Time Yuuri Katsuki Did)

by kakera



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Shenanigans, Getting together (kind of), Gift Fic, M/M, Nudity, chris's butt - Freeform, very little mention of actual sport, victor's penchant for nudity, yuuri's eternal frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakera/pseuds/kakera
Summary: The title pretty much explains it!





	5 Times Victor Nikiforov Nearly Got Arrested For Public Nudity (and One Time Yuuri Katsuki Did)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazzykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazzykins/gifts).



> Xmas gift fic for friend. Even though there's nothing xmassy about it.

**-Victor-**

**1.**

Victor Nikiforov swigged his drink and watched Yuuri laughing with Phichit.

Phichit was small, lithe, friendly, _young_ , and cute. Not Yuuri-level cute, but cute enough. Yuuri had been catching up with him for hours, apparently forgetting his coach-slash-mentor-slash childhood hero.

Victor took another swig and loosened his tie. Why wasn't Yuuri paying attention to _him_?! He'd had years to hang out with Phichit, and Victor had only had a couple of months. It wasn't fair!

Going in for another gulp of his drink, Victor found the bottle empty.

Well then. If he wanted Yuuri's attention, he'd have to give him something to look at!

Besides, it was hot in here.

Victor was halfway through taking off his pants when the club's bouncer walked up to the table.

 _That_ was when Yuuri noticed.

"I'm sorry!" Yuuri gasped, throwing Victor's clothes at him. "Please forgive him. He's Russian."

Phichit and Yuuri forced Victor back into his clothes, and ignored him all the way back to the hotel.

**2.**

"Yuuri~!" Victor shouted, outside the window.

Yuuri ignored him. Training had been exhausting, and he was furious about yesterday.

"YUURI!" A second voice joined Victor's, followed by a series of giggles.

Yuuri sighed. They were going to wake everyone at this rate.

Somewhere, a woman screamed.

...Oh God, what were they doing out there?!

Yuuri hauled himself from bed and went to the window, blushing at the sight that awaited him.

Outside, clinging to each other and laughing, stood Victor and his best friend Chris.

They were very clearly drunk.

And very clearly naked.

"Hey!" Chris yelled. "It's Yuuri!"

"Yuuri!" Victor smiled his (stupid, idiotic, gorgeous) heart-shaped smile, and stumbled towards the entrance.

Hearing a siren in the distance, Yuuri ran to the foyer and hustled them inside, closing the door only moments before the police car rolled by.

 

**3.**

Victor didn't remember where he left his clothes. It didn't matter though, did it? Everything was fuzzy and warm. He'd go to the sauna, relax, then go back to Yuuri's room for a nap.

Staggering into the lift, Victor wondered why people were looking at him funny. Hadn't they seen a naked man before?

"Call security!" someone said.

Victor turned his back to them as the doors began to slide shut, smiling to himself at the thought of Yuuri.

Then a hand grabbed the doors, forcing them open again.

Victor's smile broadened. "Yuuri!" He'd conjured Yuuri up, hadn't he?!

Yuuri glared and threw a bathrobe at him. "Get dressed."

As Victor pulled on the robe, Yuuri dragged him from the lift, apologising profusely to the others.

Victor didn't remember much more after that, but when he woke up the next morning, Yuuri was already gone.

 

**4.**

Phichit was already at the rink when Yuuri arrived.

"No Victor today?"

"Sleeping off the alcohol," Yuuri turned red. "He got naked again last night. Twice."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Let's go exploring tonight. Take your mind off it."

"Thanks, Phichit."

 

Evening came, and Yuuri was enjoying himself. Victor was nowhere to be seen (meaning he wasn't causing Yuuri embarrassment) and the city's sights looked great all lit up at night. Phichit being a selfie-whore, they'd already taken tonnes of photos, and Yuuri was having fun.

Even if he did kind of miss Victor's enthusiasm. And Victor in general. Victor was really amazing, when he wasn't being embarrassing.

"Someone call the police! That guy is naked!"

The cry of a passer-by caught Yuuri's attention.

He and Phichit looked at each other.

"It can't be."

"It is..."

Yuuri groaned, and went to drag his coach away before the police showed up.

 

**5.**

"Yuuuuri."

Yuuri ignored the call from outside his door.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuri."

Yuuri put in his headphones. He didn't need this. He had other things to think about.

...Like the way Victor had looked at him at training today, Yuuri thought, as music filled his ears. Like a kicked puppy, when he'd treated him coldly, as if they barely knew each other. He felt bad. He wanted Victor to smile! (And to not get drunk and naked so much, what the hell was with that?)

"YUURIIIIII!" Victor's shout was accompanied by banging on the door.

Yuuri sighed. At this rate, they'd be banned from the hotel.

He went to answer, and of _course_ Victor was naked. And drunk.

Of course he was.

Yuuri yanked him inside. "Victor, this has stop, you're--"

"Yuuri!" Victor tackled him onto the bed, nuzzling his neck. "I love yoooou."

Yuuri's eyes widened, his heart thudding hard. "Victor..."

Victor snored.

Pinned in a compromising position by a very naked (not to mention unconscious) man, Victor's words echoed around Yuuri's head.

Yuuri considered himself to be in a _lot_ of trouble.

 

 

**-Yuuri-**

**1.**

Yuuri gulped his drink, eyes fixed on Victor, oblivious to the rest of the party.

The man in question was laughing with Chris, he of the long eyelashes and frankly amazing butt.

Victor had spent a lot of time with Chris lately, and Yuuri wondered if maybe Victor's words three nights ago hadn't really been meant like _that_.

Yuuri grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing tray, and swigged it. He didn't like the idea that Victor hadn't meant it.

Victor's penchant for drunkenness was embarrassing, and the public nudity was _illegal_ , but Victor himself...

Yuuri downed the champagne, and then another.

Victor had got naked for him.

That meant something, right?

More champagne helped Yuuri's thoughts along.

He could do something about this. He could prove to Victor that he, too, lov--Um. Felt that way. About him.

One more drink for courage, and Yuuri understood the reason for Victor's drunkenness.

...Okay, another drink for courage and wow, the world is pretty awesome really, isn't it?

Yuuri grinned and loosened his tie.

 

"VICTOOORRR!"

Victor was leaving the party when he heard Yuuri's call. He looked up to see him being bundled into the back of a police car.

Yuuri was naked, but for a policeman's hat being held over his groin.

"Victor, I love y--" Yuuri's words were cut off as the car door closed behind him.

Victor's eyes widened, and a bright, gorgeous, stupid heart-shaped (and alright, drunken) smile lit up his face.

"Yuuri!" he cried, shrugging off his jacket as he ran forward. "I'm coming!"


End file.
